


What We Do For the Ones We Love

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And So Would I, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Silly, They Would Die For Kaoru Seta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: On the advent of Kaoru's birthday, two women are fighting a long, grueling battle.
Relationships: Uehara Himari & Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	What We Do For the Ones We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helphelp11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphelp11/gifts).



> Written for helphelp11, winner of a Twitter giveaway! Enjoy!

“No… No…! The file’s corrupted! Uuugh, I wanna cry…! ”

“And there’s only an hour before midnight… what do we do?”

“What do you _think_ we’ll do? We were already expecting a grinder. We just have to roll up our sleeves and get to work!”

Rimi sighed, the bags under her eyes creasing as she turned back to the computer screen. “This is always the most exhausting time of year…”

“I know, sister, I know,” said Himari, comforting her with a pat on the shoulder before turning back to her own laptop. “It’s okay! I’ve asked for emergency supplies from a trusted friend of mine.”

As if on cue, the sound of a doorbell chimes from downstairs.

“Be right back!” Himari yells, tossing her laptop on top of her bed and dashing out of her darkened room, slinking quietly through her lightless house to reach the front door. She opened it to face a familiar butch.

“Yo, Himari!” Tomoe called, convenience store bag in hand.

“Quiet!” Himari shout-whispered. “It’s almost eleven, Tomoe! My family’s asleep!”

“Oh, sorry.” Tomoe laughed it off as she handed Himari the bag. “Why did you need five boxes worth of chocolate cornets at 11pm at night, anyway? And why was Saaya _ready_ with them?”

“It’s fuel,” explained Himari as she examined the bag’s content, pleased with the amount of baked succor within. “And Saaya-chan understands the struggle. That’s all.”

“Uh… what struggle?”

Himari had explained it to her before, but apparently her carefree little shebo brain had forgotten. “Tomoe, what day is tomorrow?”

“Er, the 28th?”

“And whose birthday is that?”

“Kaoru-senpai’s?” asked Tomoe. “I got her a tie. I think she’d look good in--”

“So you _do_ remember!” said Himari. “Rimi and I are busy preparing our present for her, that’s all!”

“Oh… I thought you guys had gotten her a bunch of flowers already?”

Himari scoffed. _“Yes_ we got her a fanstand -- along with signed notecards, personalized charms, homemade chocolates, and more than one doujinshi -- but we still have more to do! We have to have something for midnight, after all!”

Tomoe scratched the back of her neck. “I… think she’d be pretty satisfied with what you’re planning to give her already, wouldn’t she?”

Himari didn’t expect Tomoe to understand, so she just puffed up her cheeks and said, “Whatever! Gosh!”

Tomoe laughed and ruffled her playfully on the hair. “Good luck! I’m, uh, gonna dip. I’m out past curfew, technically, so…”

Himari sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Um, thank you, really.”

“No prob! Catch you later.”

As Himari shut the door, she felt the results of the past few weeks of work sink into her. She listlessly jiggled the bag as she trodded back upstairs, the fatigue beginning to tug at her tendons. _Uuuugh… hopefully the carbs give me some energy… we’re almost at the finish line…! We can make it!!!_

With her shred of optimism she returned to her dimly lit bedroom -- only to have her confident smirk wiped clean when she saw the dessessicated zombie splayed atop her bed.

“Hi...mari...chan…”

 _“Rimi!”_ Himari cried, running over and jamming a cornet in her face. “Get it together, sis! The cornets are here!”

Rimi’s eyes stirred to life as she cravingly bit into the cornet still attached to Himari’s hand. Without so much a moving a finger her jaws chewed through the entire cornet, her tongue rolling the bite-sized pieces down her gullet until the entire pastry had been devoured. “More… please…”

Himari stuffed another cornet into Rimi’s mouth, almost crying out of concern. “C’mon, Rimi! We’re almost there! We just have to push a little further!”

“It’s hopeless, Himari-chan…” Rimi moaned in-between bites of cornet. “I know we want something ready for midnight, but at this rate--”

“Don’t you quit on me!” Himari yelled, cradling Rimi’s limp head. “Remember who we’re doing this for!”

Life flashed in Rimi’s eyes. “Kaoru-san…”

“That’s right!” said Himari, dropping Rimi’s head on the bed to thump herself on the chest. “As the number one and two Kaoru fans on the planet, and the founding members of the Kaoru Seta Fanclub, we need to show our the lengths of our devotion!”

“...We’ve already done so much, though,” Rimi sighed. “Do you really think--?”

“I know _for a fact_ that those bastards at the Seta Kaoru Fan Organization are planning something to release at midnight! We have to match them!” Himari took hold of Rimi’s hands. “If we don’t beat them now, what would Kaoru-senpai say?”

“She’d…” Rimi gulped. “Sh-She’d love us either way, because w-we’re kittens who tried our best!”

Himari clenched her fist with indignation. “Maybe… Maybe she would! But would we believe it ourselves?!”

“Himari-chan…”

“I don’t want to give up halfway!” Himari pounded the bed with a fist. “If I can’t prove my devotion to Kaoru-san here, then… then I don’t deserve her love!”

Rimi slapped Himari across the face. “G-Get a hold of yourself!”

Himari felt for her cheek, wincing and reeling from the suddenness of the strike.

“I… I want to show my devotion to Kaoru-san, too!” said Rimi. “But… but that devotion won’t mean anything if we hurt ourselves! Wouldn’t that just make Kaoru-san sad?”

“Rimi…”

“I… I say we work on it until it’s done!” cried Rimi. “Without rushing! If we do a good job, then…!”

Himari clasped her on the shoulders, her brow straightening. “You’re right! We just need to go at our own pace”

Rimi smiled. “Let’s get to it!”

The two rolled up their sleeves, bit into cornets, and got to work. Their mouses whirred and spun and clicked at lightning speeds as they cut, spliced, and glued footage together. The progress they’d lost in the file mishap was egregious, but with their due diligence they were able to make up the difference in no time. Midnight -- the advent of Kaoru’s birthday -- rolled by, and they were far from finished. But still they kept going.

Around 1:30, Rimi exhaled. “There’s still a lot left to go…”

Himari gave the screen a long, firm look. “...We can post it in the morning.”

Rimi nodded. “Right.”

* * *

Dawn came. After a decent seven hours of sleep, they booted up their computers and put on the finishing touches. At 10:46 am, they finally saved, double saved, and triple saved their completed product. With a determined glance at each other, they uploaded the finished product to YouTube.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” asked Rimi, watching the upload bar tick up and up.

“I’m sure she will,” said Himari, chewing her lips in anticipation.

The two leaned in towards the laptop screen until the moment the link went live, revealing their video title for all to see:

 _😍_ _**KAORU SETA BEST FANCAM AND MUSIC VIDEO COMPILATION 10 HOUR LONG VERSION** _ _😍_

The two sighed with relief, plopping down belly-first on the bed.

“We’re done… finally…” murmured Rimi, sneaking the last cornet into her mouth.

Just as Himari groaned, her phone buzzed. “Woah… we already got a comment?”

The two sat up and looked back at the laptop screen.

_Kaoru Seta Official: My lovely dears, Himari and Rimi, I thank you kindly for this, my most fleeting of birthday presents. I will be sure to watch the entire thing front to end today. Thank you for this -- alongside the flowers, charms, chocolates, and esteemed comics. You have my eternal gratitude. Yours truly, Kaoru Seta. 🌹_

The two squealed at the message, hearts throbbing in their eyes.

“Kaoru-san…!”

“Ohhhhhhh, Kaoru-senpai!”

“God, I wish she would carry me…”

“...Rimi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the only person in this world who understands me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world could always use some HimaRimi brotp content
> 
> Twitter: @DivineNoodles


End file.
